Inuyasha Crosses the Line
by Animaniac42391
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha goes a little to far and kagome turns to sesshomaru? Rated M just in case
1. The Mistake

"SIT BOY!" A girl with raven hair yelled at her silver hair, dog eared companion. 'THUD!' The sound bounced off every tree and came back for thm to hear as the dog eared boy crashed to the forest floor. A minute later he picked his head up and started to plea to her.

"Kagome, I didn't mean that! That came out without it going through my mind! I love you, please believe me!" He begged her as she stood there trying to keep tears from falling from her eyes.

"I can't anymore Inuyasha, I just cant. You just said that you hated me, and called me a worthless lazy piece of trash! I cant forgive you anymore, not after that." Kagome sat Inuyasha a couple more times as she turned and ran off. She didn't know where she was going, just that she wanted to get away from him. She felt a strong demonic aura near her, causing her to stop. She said sit once more as she stood there, noticing that the aura seemed to come toward her. Next thing she knew, Sesshomaru was standing in front of her. Over the years Sesshomaru had grown close, you could almost say that they were best friends. Almost.

"Kagome? What is it the half breed did this time?" Sesshomaru asked her when she saw him and put her guard down a little.

"Nothing really. Just called me a worthless lazy piece of trash and told me he hated me. That's all" She replied casually. Seshomaru eyed her for a little while before turning around.

"You may travel with this Sesshomaru." He said before walking back the way he came. I followed him back to his camp where Ah-Uh, Jaken and Rin were.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" She thanked him softly, noticing him nod once at her before sitting at the base of a tree. I casually walked over to Rin and started talking to her, as if nothing had happened. 'I'm just glad lady Keade taught me how to hide my scent before this all happened.' I thought before lieing down and sleeping when it became very dark.


	2. The Morning After

******Sorry I took so long, I had MAJOR writers block for both of my stories! Sorry again!**

Sesshomaru's POV

I cannot believe the Half-Breed. I can no longer call him stupid because even stupid people, Demons and Half-Demons know not to call a woman, especially one as important as Kagome, a worthless piece of trash. If not for my finding her, she most likely would have gone to her home and never came back, which would have been bad because she is the key in the defeat of the Half-Breed known as Naraku. I watched as the Miko slept, noticing that she looked to be crying in her sleep. The Half-Breed would one day pay for what he has done tonight. But, for now, Kagome is in need of comfort and emotional care, both of which I plan to give her. I sat awake throughout the night, keeping watch as the girls, Jaken and Ah-Uh slept. As morning came, the group awoke and we got ready to press onward in our travels.

Sango's POV

When I woke up one morning I noticed one thing, that Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and I were the only ones in camp this morning. I automatically stood up and looked around, searching for Inuyasha and or Kagome. This is when I caught sight of Inuyasha coming back to camp, without and trace of Kagome.

"Inuyasha, where is Kagome?" I questioned him, knowing he was most likely the reason she was not here at the moment. He looked at me and glared daggers.

"How the hell should I know where she went? She ran off last night and hid her scent on me!" He growled, causing the remaining three members of our group to awaken.

"Well we have to find her! She has no means of defense without her arrows!" I cried, motioning to her bow and arrows that were lying on the ground along with the rest of her things.

"Lady Kagome couldn't have gotten far from where you last saw her Inuyasha, why not take us there, and we will try and find out which way she went." Miroku calmly suggested, as Shippo started to cry because Kagome was missing. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, lets go find her, last thing we need is a dead wench." He grumbled, which caused Shippo to cry harder.

"Shippo, calm down. Kagome is strong enough and smart enough to survive on her own, she is most definitely not dead." I soothed the kit, taking him into my arms.

"Come on, lets get moving." Inuyasha ordered. So we packed up camp, and with Kirara carrying Kagome's stuff, we headed off to find out where our friend had run off to and why.

Kagome's POV

When I woke up in the morning, I automatically stretched. After helping pack up, we started walking. After awhile, we stopped so that Rin could find something to eat. Jaken went with her. At this point I turned and looked at Sesshomaru.

"What happens if he finds me?" I asked, hearing the fear in my oddly small voice. He turned and looked at me.

"Do you want to travel with him?" Sesshomaru questioned me. I shook my head. "Then he cannot make you, young Miko. Even an imbecile such as he cannot force you to do anything unwanted. You know this, correct?" I nodded. "Good." This is when Rin and Jaken came back and we continued on our journey.


	3. Uh Oh

After a few days we arrived at what appeared to be a mansion. I soon learned that the mansion was Sesshomaru's. We walked inside and he showed me a room.

"This is the room that you are to use during your stay here. You may do with it what you wish. This Sesshomaru's room is right next door, if you need anything and This Sesshomaru's study is down the hall. There will be a call for every meal." He told me. I nodded.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. I really appreciate this."

"Your welcome, if you are up to it, I would like to find out fully what occurred between you and my half-brother, the other night. In my study after dinner?" I nodded again.

"Alright. You do deserve to know after all." I told him. He nodded and left. I looked around my room, seeing it had a futon, balcony and wardrobe. I smiled. I then wandered around the castle until I found the library, where I found something to read and read until the call for dinner was heard. So I placed what I was reading back where I found it and walked to the dining area. Rin, Sesshomaru and I sat and ate. After dinner, as promised, I walked with Sesshomaru to his study where he proceeded to give me a little while to compose myself before starting.

"Our group had just stopped for the night, and Inuyasha wanted to go for a walk with me like we usually did after camp was all set up and dinner was done. So we walked. We walked, that is, until a demon came up to us, wanting the jewel shards. So Inuyasha fought it while I hid, because I hadn't thought to bring my bow and arrows along with me. After the fight and Inuyasha almost getting himself killed once again, he came up to me furious."

Flashback Starts

"Kagome, what the Hell! You didn't think to bring your arrows with you? I could have been killed just now trying to protect you! If I had died, it would have gotten the shards and most likely killed you as well!" Inuyasha yelled at me. "You are so useless when your really needed you worthless, lazy piece of trash! Man, I hate you right now!" He screamed. My eyes started to water as he continued to rant about something, but I wasn't listening.

Flashback Ends

"That's when I Sat his, defended myself and ran. Well, you know the rest of the story." I told him, my eyes watering from the memory. That's when Sesshomaru did something very out of character. He stood up and hugged me, whispering that everything would be OK in the end, I'll see. I ended up falling asleep right then.

Kouga POV

I was running across the land, looking for any sign of Naraku's whereabouts when I picked up on Inuyasha's scent, but Kagome's scent was not there. So I followed the scent to investigate. Not long after, I came across the Inutachi, without Kagome.

"Yo." I greeted them. There was a chorus of hellos. "Where's Kagome?" I questioned.

"She has run off. Inuyasha said something to her that got her upset and she ran off a few days ago, we are trying to find her." Shippo reported. I growled, turning to Inuyasha.

"You let her run away?" I growled at him. How dare he let my Kagome run off like that! She could be dead! "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm handling it, wolf-breath, and for your information, she Sat me so she could get away." I rolled me eyes.

"Poor Kagome. She must be so scared. Out there all alone. I will find her!" I declared before rushing off, to find my beloved Kagome. I had to find her, I just had too.


	4. Protective

Chapter 4

Inuyasha's POV

'How dare she run off!' I thought. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and I had stopped for the night after searching for Kagome all day. 'Who does she think she is? She belongs to me now; she had no right to run off like that!" I looked around as Sango cooked dinner. 'I'll teach her not to run away from me.'

Kagome's POV

I woke up the next morning in my room. 'Where am I?' I thought. 'Oh yeah, Sesshomaru's Mansion.' I got out of bed and got dressed. Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I called. One of Sesshomaru's maids poked her head in.

"Breakfast is ready, Lady Kagome." She offered. I nodded.

"Alright, thank you." She left. 'What's with the Lady Kagome stuff? Probably required.' I walked out of my room after quickly running a brush through my hair and walked to the dining room where Rin was sitting, waiting for breakfast. "Good morning Rin."  
>"Good morning Lady Kagome!" She cheered. I smiled, Rin was always so happy. "Did you sleep well?"<p>

"Yes I did, thank you." I offered as Sesshomaru came in. I sat in the same place I had last night at dinner. Once Sesshomaru sat down breakfast was brought out. We sat in silence as we ate. After breakfast, Rin went and played outside under Jaken's supervision.

"You understand the half-breed will not stop searching for you, yes? He thinks you belong to him, that he owns you. Much like a pet, or a slave." Sesshomaru looked at me.

"But he does not own me. Nobody owns me." I replied, suddenly upset at the idea. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"That is how his mind works. He will not stop until he finds you again. Eventually, he will kill to find out where you are." I took a deep breath.

"What happened to he can't make me go with him?" He looked me dead in the eye.

"He cannot make you, because this Sesshomaru will not let him."

**Sorry it has taken so long! I have a really bad writers block. I wanted to make this story, so I needed a bad guy, and I didn't want to make one, because I felt that it did not work with the story line, so as of this second it seems to me Inuyasha. For the record, I don't hate Inuyasha! I want to make that clear now!**


End file.
